harry potter fanfiction by shadow
by shadowofme20
Summary: a fannfiction of harry potter about ther children
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Severus and the room of requirement**

_chapter one: platform nine and three quartar's_

Albus and his brother James and his sister Lily where all very exited. James was continuing to his second year at hogwarts and albus his first while Lily was at there heels asking james questions. she still had to deal with 2 more years of muggle school. meanwhile there father and mother Harry and Ginny Potter where busy making sure the boys had all of there school things. No the potter's are not a average family even by wizard standards not many can say that there father faught Voldemort and lived to tell the tale.

Then they all three saw it right in front of them the bairer that seperated wizards and muggles the platforms 9 and 10 on either side as the muggles walked by having no idea that right in front of them lay thousands of witches and wizards beond that barier then James broke into a run and pushed that trolly with his owl trunk and school books on it through the barier. Then as albus looked at the barier his dad grabed the trolly and said "we will go together" and ran through with albus showing the brillant colors and vibrant happiness beond platform nine and 3 quartars the train station to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Just then albus broke down in tears looked at his father and said "dad what if i am in slytherin and not Griffindor?" his dad replied "Albus you are named after 2 headmasters of hogwarts and both of them where very great men and one of them was a slytherin." "If you become a slytherin then that house would have gained a great new protegy" Just the the whistel for everyone to get on the train blew and Albus hugged his father good bye in his ear his father whispered "If you realy want to be in griffondoor tell the sorting hat that it takes yourr thatoughts into account." He had never told any of his kids this. Then Albus ran to the train and borded it he then sat down with his good friend rose his dads best friends child knowing that his journey was just beggining.


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter two: The return of the dementor's  
><em>_  
><em>As Albus and Rose chatted away about what they expected this year a short blond boy walked into there section and asked to sit down they natural replyed yes. He stuck his hand out and introdused himself to Albus and Rose as shade shacklton when Albus introdused himself he stared in wonder and asked do you mean that you are Harry potter's son? Albus nodded yes. He then asked Rose and who might you be as Rose egerly replied im Rose Rose weasly. Then shade responded oh your ronald weaslys daughter arnt yo...

Then suddenly the train stopped switly launching shade Albus and Rose flying around the cart Then a loud speaker turned on "There is nothing to worry about students we have had a break out at Azkaban and the Dementors are doing a search of the train" then it crackled and froze over along with the window and the door. Then Albus got this deep depressing feeling his father had told him about dementors and what they do so he desided he was going to duck down and stay out of the way.

Then the door of the cart started to slowly open and Albus got this very spine chilling feeling a feeling that all hope was lost. He saw a black robe then heard a deep rasping sound and felt a very sharp and quick pain then it was over he passed out.

when he woke up Shade had a chocolet bar held out to him he said " eat this it helps" As Albus sat up he said "ya i know my dad told me " as he took a bit of the chocolet he asked " what happend?" Shade and Rose both replied "you passed out" he shoke his head as he saw that the train was pulling into hogsmead station and then remembered that gladly he had already changed into his robes.

He stode up and started to walk towards the door as Rose and Shade followed but then they saw a white haired boy staring at them from accross the way. Albus walked out of the cart and over to him and asked whats wrong the boy replied "your father saved my dads life if it was not for him i wouldnt exist right now." When you talk to your father tell him i said thanks" "who are you ?" Albus replied "me i'm scorpius scorpius hyperion malfoy and i know that you are Albus serveus potter" Then the boy swifftly walked away.


End file.
